callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
George Curry
George Sutherland Curry (1864 – April 17, 1900), also known as Flat-nose Curry, was an American robber of the American Old West. He is one of the historical characters who appeared in Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. Curry was a mentor to Harvey Logan, who would adopt the surname Curry, and the two robbed banks together before both became members of Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch. Curry would be killed by a Sheriff while rustling in Grand County, Utah. Wild Bunch At the Hole they were involved in a gun battle with another posse, but the rough terrain, and the defensive structures built and manned by the several dozen outlaw members of the Wild Bunch hiding there, were too much for the lawmen. Curry participated in the Wild Bunch raid on the Union Pacific Overland Flyer train at Wilcox, Wyoming, on June 2, 1899, which became famous, as well as taking part in several other robberies. The Overland Flyer's train crew provided descriptions of the robbers, which local Converse County Sheriff recognized as being Butch Cassidy, Kid Curry, Flat Nose George Curry, and Elzy Lay. Hazen formed a posse immediately but Kid Curry and George Curry shot and killed Hazen during his posses pursuit of them, which slowed the posse. In the ensuing confusion the Wild Bunch were able to wade downstream and escape without their horses. The outlaws walked to a sheep ranch at Castle Creek, where they rested before continuing to the Tisdale mountains on the north fork of the Powder River. Here they were able to obtain replacement horses and resupply. Local Deputy Sheriff William Deane came into contact with the gang there, and also was shot and killed by Kid Curry. Although the posse greatly outnumbered them and could cover a lot of ground in its search, the Wild Bunch reached the safe stronghold of the Hole-in-the-Wall. Pinkerton agent Charlie Siringo and contracted Pinkerton agent Tom Horn developed information that identified Kid Curry as killing Hazen. There were never any definite accounts connecting Kid Curry to the killing of Deputy Deane, but rumors uncovered by Siringo while he worked undercover indicated that Kid Curry had been the killer. The Curry's and some of the other members of the Wild Bunch went to hide at Robbers Roost in Utah after getting supplies at the ranch of female outlaws Josie and Ann Bassett. Death George Curry was shot and killed on April 17, 1900 by Sheriff Jesse Tyler while rustling in Grand County, Utah. Upon hearing of this, Harvey "Kid Curry" Logan, who was also enraged by the recent law enforcement killing of his younger brother Lonny in Missouri, vowed to get revenge. In May, Kid Curry rode from New Mexico to Utah, and took revenge for his brother and George Curry's deaths by killing Sheriff Tyler and his Deputy Sheriff Sam Jenkins in a gunfight. Call Of Juarez Gunslinger George appears during the level "Not so Great Train Robbery", he was killed by Silas Greaves. Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Duel Opponents Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger characters Category:Male